User talk:Spartan-091
This is the HelmetComm of SPARTAN-091. Past Transmissions May Be Found In The Archives Wazza Hey bro, what's goin on? -- Sgt. johnson 16:54, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :Nothin much with me, got finals next week that I'm dreading. Sorry for movin' 091 away from the original page. Well, one thing that's been buggin me -- If we do the Spec Ops RP, we have to ask Ajax if he wants to stall WARDOG for a while. PS: Check out my UNSC Pimp Slap and UNSC Pimps at Sea articles. lol. -- Sgt. johnson 18:44, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks :). You take your Candidate Fitness Test yet for the USNA? Right now, I'm tryin' to get ready to go talk to a Marine Corps recruiter sometime next year. Right now, I can pass Initial Strength Test, but I don't want to pass it, I want to blow it into the ground, and eat it. lol. -- Sgt. johnson 19:05, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Sesta 'Laramee‎: your approval? Still writing up PAIR RULE in Vector - hopefully it's to your liking haha :) Hope things are well, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 20:18, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Marines?!?! Haha, you didn't convert me, some other guys did, all of whom are enlisted Marines ;). Eh, I may go officer after I enlist, just depends on the course I take with my life. You know what they say: "The best officers were once enlisted". ;) -- Sgt. johnson 18:22, 14 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Laramee Dear Spartan-091, Sounds good. I already had some ideas for Operation: PAIR RULE and I went into H3 to grab some screenshots with Brandon, but it's definitely open for change. I'm thinking that he's in his religious retreat on Absolution Court; but as I carefully noted, the world's atmosphere is not breathable, and thus he stays inside, in consort with his fellow devotees. It's a small base camp, and Kimberly removes a few of the overwatch guards, and then moves in, using CQC and a suppressed submachine gun to clear the rooms. In the final court is 'Laramee and several followers, including notably a pair of Ultras; 'Laramee's personal bodyguards. There is a scuffle, but Kimberly clears the room with an EMP device followed by some kind of HE device, and I was thinking she would choke him to death. This is definitely all up for significant revision; 'Laramee is your character so I would love for you to play this part however you wish. Some kind of brutal and personal killing might be appreciated, but altogether it really doesn't matter. I know I'm infringing enough by asking for 'Laramee to die and for setting a time and place, so all the particulars are up for you. I'm pretty busy the next few days; I have final exams on Monday through Wednesday, and on Wednesday evening I leave for Harvard and arrive there. Then on Monday I go back to take a last final exam then go up to Harvard again, and I spend my winter there (no breaks for Christmas or New Year's); so I'll be busy but I'd be glad to hear from you at your earliest convenience so we can get the PAIR RULE passage done. :) Keep in touch! Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 22:38, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Woah, hold up here! You're a virgo too? That explains a lot. lol. What's goin on in this fine month of epic coldness (here anyways). -- Sgt. johnson 03:16, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Very nice! UNC's a great school. I think I got a few cousin's there... lol. I hope you get into USNA man. I'm prayin' for ya. -- Sgt. johnson 03:49, 15 December 2008 (UTC) 101st Battalion Regarding this battalion you asked me if i could pop this into my Regiment and i dont know if you got my earlier reply but my answer was Yes and so if you agree please respond so i can make them in my Regiment Regards hey really sorry I haven't been on at all... Dear Jared, So sorry I haven't been on gmail at all; I've just been so exhausted after coming to Harvard that I'm pretty wrecked these days haha. You should send me an email sometime about Vector so we can arrange for a time to talk that involves an hour when both of us are conscious. I also have some funny stories regarding "freaky female foibles" =P Well, keep in toucn. Hope to hear from you soon. I'm crashing mad bad over here haha [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 05:39, 21 December 2008 (UTC) hey wassup perhaps a proposition of your interest, mr. jared What is 091 doing several months after the end of the War? I'm looking for a nice character spot in Halo: Memory; Jared would be an exceptional fitting. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 18:12, 22 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Memory Postlude to War Dear SPARTAN-091, OK that sounds reasonable. I'll see what I can work out but I am fairly assured that hopefully you can find it mildly interesting :) What is going on in the summer? [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 03:26, 23 December 2008 (UTC) hey, when will you be on gmail? I miss talking to you; we haven't talked forever! happy holidays and regards! :) Happy holidays, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 03:07, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Ships I'd be happy to be in a Joint Group with you. Reply if yar interested Warm Regards hey let me know if you're going to be on gmail sometime; good talking to you last night, let's do it again [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 01:58, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Hola Senor, why does RR put his messages in the topic??? lol What's goin on 091? You got a gmail? I got one as well. buffalosoldier92@gmail.com ... lemme re-activate it tho XD I'm thinkin about goin to USNA... I have the grades... I just need to get my physical fitness up... lol. -- Sgt.johnson 03:19, 28 December 2008 (UTC) once again, I enjoyed our rendezvous - my apologies for being semi-conscious. your message about "regenerative medicine in the hands of a half-conscious person" actually led to my scolding by a grad student who talked with me for an hour to get sleep. that was 9 pm and now it's 2:30 am and lab still! haha keep in touch we need to figure some things out and also I was also thinking of starting an RP carrying on the Azure Dawn cast? [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 07:25, 30 December 2008 (UTC) at your earliest convenience please email me the Lauryn - to - Jared interlude dialogue (in D.C.?) =] Thanks, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 10:23, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Wardog Invite Ha ha! lol, I hear you on that. But, what's up with you adn being paranoid? Your real name is somewhere on this site (I know where, but I'm not going to say ;) -- Sgt.johnson 03:53, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :I don't think anyone would look there. lol. -- Sgt.johnson 04:03, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Please, come review my new S-II now. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 17:24, 3 January 2009 (UTC) 101st ODST May I add them to the Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Corps page? Pretty plz? -- Sgt.johnson 05:33, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks. And he's actually already given me the go-ahead to be commander of Kilo. And I actually do have a face in mind: Commander Riker of Star Trek: Next Generation, hence the name. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:40, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Ghosts Rising SITREP Just a check to see if you still plan on starting that RP (if you want to soon, I'll delay WARDOG, means i get more time to set it up as well >:] Tango-Golf-Lima The time has come. Your mission is critical. Humanity depends on it. Mission Directives | Jump Point Re. ILB I Love Bees. -- Sgt.johnson 03:36, 6 January 2009 (UTC) USNA Whoo, just sent a request for information! ^_^ -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 00:36, 15 January 2009 (UTC) World War Three Announcement My WW3 story will be kicking off soon. You said I could use you as one of the characters earlier, so would you please go to the WW3 page and give your character a name, rank and faction please? Note the following about ranks: *The GLA, Golden Dragon, and Ten Rings do not use true ranks *The UN, Jungle Spirits, China, Russians and LACA use the same ranks as current US ranks. (if the Chinese and/or Russians use different ranks, please inform me of this) *The Nazis use the same ranks as they did in WW2 (somebody please inform me of these, as I've little to no knowledge of them exactly) *New Islamic Empire ranks will be made shortly. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 17:32, 21 January 2009 (UTC) USNA 2.0 Well, I'm about to get started on stuff. And I think I found you on Facebook... You know my name, it's my S-I. :P -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 21:58, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Mjolnir Suit Sure, go ahead :)